joshthehedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
Dr. EggPlankton
"I'll get that Krabby Patty Formula!" —Dr. EggPlankton Dr. EggPlankton is a 1 Eyed Evil Genius & the Main Enemy of Jack the Hedgehog (Spongebob100). Info History Dr. EggPlankton is originally been called Plankton & now he is on Planet Mobius & he found Dr. Eggman & he is like a Brother to Dr. EggPlankton. Dr. EggPlankton Created his own Lair called "The Chum Bucket", he'd trying to Steal that Krabby Patty Formula from the Krusty Krab a 1000 Times but he Failed, but he has the Next Best Thing: Stealing the 7 Chaos Emeralds Personality Like Dr. Eggman, he is a short-tempered, loud, pompous and cruel evil genius who is constantly planning to take over the world. However, his plans have always failed thanks to Jack, his sidekick: Patricia the Skunk & their allies. He is also single-mindedly obsessed about stealing both the Krabby Patty Formula & the 7 Chaos Emeralds, at the same time. Appearances His first encounter against Jack (Jack the Hedgehog's (Spongebob100) Story) The New Main Antagonist in the Anime (Sonic X: Regenerated) Finding the Mystical Sub Crystal with the Eggmen (Roleplay:THE DARKEST PART OF THE STORM) Creations Metal Jack (Spongebob100) Metal Jack is a Robot made by Dr. EggPlankton, since Dr. Eggman created Metal Sonic to look like Sonic, Dr. EggPlankton created him to look like Jack the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) Metal Patricia (Spongebob100) Metal Patricia is a Robot made by Dr. EggPlankton, since he created Metal Jack to look like Jack the Hedgehog (Spongebob100), EggPlankton created his 2nd Robot Metal Patricia to look like Patricia the Skunk Planktonbots Planktonbots are robots made by Dr. EggPlankton, he created an Army of them Jack-4 Jack-4 are Robots made by Dr. EggPlankton, he created an Army of them & there are Stronger & Larger than the Planktonbots, so he uses them for back-up aganist Jack the Hedgehog & Amy Rose. When Dr. EggPlankton stole Jack's Blue Prints for a Jack-4, he creates them Instead & turn the Jack-4 Robots Evil. Jack-4 Commander Dr. EggPlankton created his first ever Jack-4 Robot & he calls him the Jack-4 Commander He has Blood Red Eyes wears a Pure Black Spiked Full Body Armor with Spiked Shoulder Pads, Spiked Boots marked with Army Metal Badges. He equips with Spiked Knuckles, Minigun Fingers (disguised as Fingers) & JackCannons on his Back Army of Jack-4 Robots Dr. EggPlankton placed a Roman Numeral, colored & gear them up to know what Rank they got Black Heavy Armor = Level 33 Grey Heavy Armor = Level 32 Red Heavy Armor = Level 31 Orange Heavy Armor = Level 30 Brown Heavy Armor = Level 29 Yellow Heavy Armor = Level 28 Green Heavy Armor = Level 27 Light Blue Heavy Armor = Level 26 Blue Heavy Armor = Level 25 Purple Heavy Armor = Level 24 White Heavy Armor = Level 23 Red Army Shirt with a Black Vest = Level 22 Black Army Shirt with a Grey Vest = Level 21 Black Army Shirt with a Red Vest = Level 20 Black Army Shirt with a Orange Vest = Level 19 Black Army Shirt with a Brown Vest = Level 18 Black Army Shirt with a Yellow Vest = Level 17 Black Army Shirt with a Green Vest = Level 16 Black Army Shirt with a Light Blue = Level 15 Black Army Shirt with a Blue Vest = Level 14 Black Army Shirt with a Purple Vest = Level 13 Black Army Shirt with a White Vest = Level 12 Black = Level 11 Grey = Level 10 Red = Level 9 Orange = Level 8 Brown = Level 7 Yellow = Level 6 Green = Level 5 Light Blue = Level 4 Blue = Level 3 Purple = Level 2 White = Level 1 Combot They're general-purpose humonoid robots & they're unlike any other humanoid robots developed to date made by Dr. EggPlankton. Besides its default set of motor functions, a powerful learning AI function enables it to mimic perfectly any human motion captured on its mocap sensor arrays, even on Jack, Patricia, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy Rose, Shadow, Rouge, Blaze, etc. With this ability, the Combots are suitable for a wide spectrum of applications from the EggPlankton Empire's military duty. However, these Combots are the unique version customized for hand-to-hand combat. Dr. EggPlankton even set their Colours on the Combots to either White, Blue, Red, Yellow, Green, Orange, Purple, Light Blue, Brown, Grey or Black. The Combots can change colour & disguise themselves into any other Character on their Mocap Sensor Arrays & still be in their Combot Bodies. Its disadvantage is that it cannot copy any sacred spells or any of the latter. Example: Blue Hedgehog Combot = Sonic RedBot, YellowBot, GreenBot & BlueBot RedBot, YellowBot, GreenBot & BlueBot are 4 Combot Henchmens of Dr. EggPlankton. RedBot is the Red Combot that has the Brains. YellowBot is the Yellow Combot that has the Brawn. GreenBot is the Green Combot who is Agressive & Calm at the same time & has a Voice Chip Problem. BlueBot is the Blue Combot that has Bad Issues with Dr. EggPlankton & BlueBot's constant abuse by Dr. EggPlankton—which includes being shot, thrown in the shark tank, or used as a basketball, but he always survives his Constant Abuse by his Master Ice Wolf Bot They are wolf-like robots that first appeared in Ancient Battle Chapter 1. They are agile. They can shoot ice spikes. They are the replicas of the real Ice Wolves. Their defense is weaker than the real Ice Wolves. 10 of them guard the final door in the Freeze Cave. Dr. EggPlankton also summons them from an Ice Machine. They could cover themselves with ice to protect themselves from harm. Their special attack is Blitz Snow. Blitz Snow is an ability only available to robots. It creates a mighty blizzard and raining snow. If you get hit by falling snowballs you'll freeze. Allied Relationships HenchCombots He had created the, to be his henchmen, he had been good helpers to them, minus Bluebot who he antagonise him the most out of all of them, by tormenting Bluebot by blasting him or dumping him in the shark tank, when he is either annoyed or angry or Bluebot correcting his own master. Layla the FoxSkunk His partnership with Layla is unknown, but he has a feeling that there is more to Layla then meets the eye. Enemy Relationships Jack the Hedgehog Jack is Dr. EggPlankton's #1 Arch Enemy, because Jack always ruins EggPlankton's plans for world domination. Patricia the Skunk Patricia is also Dr. EggPlankton's arch enemy, because Patricia is always partners with Jack wherever he goes & helps Jack in the face of danger. Relatives *Redbot (Created by Dr. EggPlankton) *Yellowbot (Created by Dr. EggPlankton) *Greenbot (Created by Dr. EggPlankton) *Bluebot (Created by Dr. EggPlankton) *Metal Jack (Created by Dr. EggPlankton) *Metal Patricia (Created by Dr. EggPlankton) *Jack-4 Commander (Created by Dr. EggPlankton) *Arjar (Dr. EggPlankton's Ally in Roleplay:Sonic the Hedgehog: Light through Darkness) Allies (Add your characters here if your Dr. EggPlankton's Allies) *Dr. Eggman *Eggman Nega *Dr. EggRey Enemies (Add your Characters here if your Dr. EggPlankton's Enemies) *Jack the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) (Main Enemy) *Patricia the Skunk (Main Enemy as well) *Josh the Hedgehog (also main enemy) *Assassin the Hedgehog (yet another Main Enemy) *Sonic the Hedgehog *Amy Rose *Bada the Gorilla *Bing the Gorilla *Jackbot Nega *Rutt the Moose *Tuke the Moose *Knothole Freedom Fighters *Knothole Freedom Fighters (PPS) *Any Freedom Fighters *Natalie the Hedgehog *Freddie the Hedgehog *Gi the Hedgehog (kidnapped him and occasionally antagonizes him) *Rik The Spidermonkey *Arjar (When Dr. EggPlankton starts to betray his own ally by killing him using the Power Drain to drain off Arjar's Powers, in Roleplay:Sonic the Hedgehog: Light through Darkness) *Jared the unknown (it varies, sometimes helps, sometimes hurts) (mostly hurts) Trivia *His head looks like Plankton from "Spongebob Squarepants" & his body looks like Dr. Eggman, only he is the Same size as Dr. Eggman *He Sounds like Plankton from "Spongebob Squarepants" *He has only 1 Eye like Plankton from "Spongebob Squarepants" Category:Spongebob100's Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Evil beings Category:Pseudo-crossovers